


In the Eye of the Beholder

by Superfast_Jellybitch



Category: Fraggle Rock
Genre: Exposition, Fluff, M/M, and it's mostly just a lil practice piece, bon appétit, but it's got art to go with so i mean, this is really only vaguely shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfast_Jellybitch/pseuds/Superfast_Jellybitch
Summary: Boober has eyes?





	In the Eye of the Beholder

Boober pulled back the curtain, and whatever Wembley had been there to ask him flew out of his head. Bright red hair was held back by an old bandana, revealing to him a pair of eyes he’d never seen before. Boober’s eyes were mismatched in every sense of the word. Only one dark blue eye seemed to be focused on Wembley, the other- a much lighter blue- pointed down to the cave floor. Wembley wondered if he could even see out of it. He only realized he was gawking when Boober shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

 

“Wembley? What are you staring at?” He asked, visibly confused.

 

“...YOU HAVE EYES?!?!” Wembley blurts out unthinkingly

 

Boober startled, scrambling to remove the bandana as quickly as he could. With a few clumsy movements, his hair fell back into his face covering his eyes once more. Almost immediately, Wembley gets the feeling he’s done something wrong. The curtain that served to separate Boober’s cave from the rest of the Rock pulled shut quickly, Boober disappearing behind it.

 

“Boober wait!” Wembley rushed after him, ducking under the curtain. “What’s wrong?!”

 

The cave was kept meticulously neat, and it wasn’t very difficult for Wembley to find his friend; Curled under a blanket in his bed.

 

“....Boober?”

 

“Go away.” The blanket muffled his voice, but even still, he sounded upset.

 

“Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?” Wembley sat down beside him, hands in his lap.

 

The blanket is silent, and Wembley reaches out, finding his friend’s shoulder and putting his hand on it reassuringly. He wasn’t exactly sure what he’d done, but gosh darn it, he’d make it better. That’s what friends do, after all.

 

“Boober-”

 

“You’re just gonna laugh at me.”

 

“Well why would I do that? You haven’t said anything funny.”

 

Boober’s nose emerged from the blanket, his voice now much clearer.

 

“My eyes, Wembley. Everyone laughs at my eyes.” He sighs miserably.  

 

“Well that’s just silly! They’re just your eyes, you can’t help how they look. Besides, I like them!”

 

Boober finally emerged from the blanket cocoon, firey red hair sticking out at every angle. His head cocks to one side, as if searching for any hint of inauthenticity in Wembley. Of course, he found none.

 

“...You do?” He asks quietly

 

“Well sure! I’ve never seen anything like them!”

 

“Well yeah I guess…”

 

“And the way they’re two different colors? That’s so cool!”

 

“Wembley-”

 

“Can you see out of that one? Is that a rude question? I’m sorry-”

 

“Wembley.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Boober moved his hair out of his eyes, looking at Wembley as directly as he’s capable of, and then, he smiled. Boober’s smiles were few and far between, but Wembley seemed to be the cause of most of them. Wembley’s heart stutters in his chest a little bit at the sight.

 

“I wish other Fraggles could be more like you.”

 

“Like me? Why’s that?” Wembley was still a little breathless as Boober’s hand closed around his.

 

“You’re so….nice.”

 

“Well gee, thanks. I think you’re pretty nice too.”

 

“Thank you for this.”

 

"You're welcome, Boober."

 


End file.
